1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus and an image reading system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, technologies on image reading apparatuses capable of successively reading a plurality of media have been known. Japanese Patent No. 3802336 discloses a technology on an image reading apparatus that includes a reading unit for reading originals; a time measuring unit for selectively measuring a plurality of different times; and a separating unit for determining separation of the originals read by the reading unit. In this image reading apparatus, when a selected time has elapsed without operations related to a next image read operation after a read operation by the reading unit is interrupted, it is determined that the originals are separated at this point.
There is a growing demand for improvement in the operability of the image reading apparatus that successively read a plurality of media. For example, if it is possible to reduce time lag that occurs when a medium is fed subsequent to a medium being read, it is possible to reduce a read time, enabling to improve the operability.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image reading apparatus and an image reading system that are capable of improving the operability for successively reading a plurality of media.